


Tangled up in blue

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex loves a man in uniform.





	Tangled up in blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Tangled up in blue

### Tangled up in blue

#### by laurel

  


Notes: I wanted to explore the dynamics between the lovers, Alex's relationship to them and of course who could resist a man in uniform? 

Spoilers: It's helpful to read the first few stories of the series to get your bearings but not to understand the story. 

Episodes up to Requiem but veers off from canon from there. 

Warning: Mention of underage sex as Alex recalls his try at his first sexual encounter with a man. 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB, anyone else just ask first. 

"I just don't understand why you wanted me to wear this uniform." John shook his head. 

"You look sexy," Alex whispered. 

He admired his lover standing in front of the full-length mirror. The navy blue uniform fit him snugly and grabbed at his firm muscles in all the right places too. Alex turned him around and slid his hands down the fabric to flatten out the stiffness and wipe away the tiny dots of lint that marred its surface. He admired John's polish job on the shoes. He could see his own reflection in them. That's one good thing about living with two ex-marines; they were quite the neat freaks. It drove Fox crazy. 

"Now it's time to play," Alex husked in that tone of voice that he used to drive his lovers to utmost arousal. He knew what kind of effect he had on people when he used his sexuality and that was the exact reaction he wanted from John. 

Walter and Fox had gone out for the day. The four of them paired up often so that they each had time with their various partners to explore each other mentally and physically. They were spending the morning at a museum exhibit Walter wanted to see featuring ship artifacts, breaking for lunch and then playing at a video arcade, Fox's choice. 

He had John to himself today. He had, of course, spent more time with Walter and Fox over the years, though not on an intimate basis and certainly not in a relationship other than that which was based on hatred and mistrust. 

Alex knelt at John's feet and his tongue poked out, just enough to cover his lip, as he concentrated on unbuttoning John's pants. 

"I just got into this. Now you want me to undress?" 

"That's the idea, officer." 

John shook his head again. "I don't get it, Alex. I didn't think you'd be into these kinds of games. Fox yes, but I just figured you might go for a little rough stuff, given your background." 

"Why, because so much of my life has dealt with violence?" 

"Yeah." 

John took a step back. Alex crawled forward. "Hold still, officer. I'll take care of it as soon as I get these off." 

John was rigid as Alex rubbed against him. His silky hair parted as he caressed the groin with his head. Alex playfully bit into his hardening flesh then explored his inner thighs where the muscles flexed against his touch. 

"Alex, I don't know if I can do this." 

Alex cocked his head and frowned. "Why not? Not horny?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"Then what is it? You don't want me?" His voice died away with the little whisper of understanding dawning on him in that moment. 

John didn't answer. 

Alex stood, and keeping his head bowed, walked away. Tears were right behind his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, no matter what. It had been a good ride but he just had to face facts. It couldn't last. He shrugged and nodded his head. John didn't have to spell it out. 

"I get it. You don't have to explain. You guys don't want me anymore. Were you elected to let me down? Is that why Walter and Fox left? They didn't want to face me in person?" 

Alex chanced a look at John. John looked pale and startled. 

"What? No! Alex, we want you. Of course we do. We love you. Don't you know that? We don't want you to leave," he said emphatically. 

Alex visibly relaxed and he wiped away the tears that lingered on his lashes. 

"I thought you were just trying to let me down easily." He held his chest where the ache still lingered and where his breath was still caught. 

"No way. We're not letting you get away, rat," John replied. 

"Yes, sir," Alex joked. 

John pulled him close. "Don't even try to make it funny." 

Alex bowed his head apologetically. "Sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry, Johnny. I just thought maybe, shit I don't know, I'm guess sometimes I'm still unsure of all this." 

John held him tighter. "I didn't realize. Why is that? Don't you trust us now?" 

"I do, with my life, but I have a hard time believing you guys want me and you love me." 

John frowned at the bald admission of insecurity. Hadn't they done everything to make Alex feel welcomed and loved? Didn't he know that this was his home now too? He had his own space, a sort of combination sitting room and office that had once been a guest room. It had a bed, one of those day beds with a bunch of pillows that nearly obscured the hand made quilt that covered the sheets, an old-fashioned roll-top desk that Walter had found at a flea market that Alex immediately loved, shelves for his books and CD's and even a small bathroom. The converted office space upstairs comfortably fit three yet could had been re-arranged for four, but Alex needed his privacy and they gave it to him gladly. He loved to see Alex curled up on the bed with a book and his CD player on singing along to the music all day. He'd made it his home too with the little personal touches of photos and trinkets and he even had his own chair in the living room and den staked out as his. 

John couldn't put his feelings into words. He felt hurt and not a little angry at Alex's continued questioning of their feelings for him. He held his lover at arms' length. He looked hard at him, trying to instill his love into the man's deep green eyes. They glittered still with unshed tears but they didn't waver. 

Alex stared into John's crystal blue eyes. It was obvious he'd hurt him terribly with his distrust, with his jumping to dumb conclusions. But it was hard to believe sometimes that they loved him as equally as they loved each other. Perhaps it was his genetic make-up that didn't allow him to feel the joy of being loved fully. He knew that was utter crap. It wasn't the melancholy Russian part of him that scoffed at lasting love. It was the hard life he'd led, the complete negation of that emotion. 

"Sorry," he replied again softly. 

John took him immediately into his arms. "S'okay. It just means we've got to try harder to make you believe, baby." 

Alex snuggled into the crook of John's shoulder. All the hard angular planes of his body jutted into Alex but he didn't mind. It was comforting, that lean body. It was like a sharp blade that could chop at any intruding, scary thought. 

His hard cock deflated at the apparent disinterest that John displayed. He could see that John balked at the role play and game that he had introduced. It was evident in his stiff stance, the lack of stiffness in his pants and the stony expression on his face. 

Alex pulled away and sat on the stuffed chair, curling up on it in a casual pose. He figured that would help put John at ease. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess you're not too crazy about my game." 

"I just don't understand the attraction. I mean, okay a tight uniform is fairly revealing and sexy but why the cop uniform? It was an honor to wear it when I was walking a beat but once you start wearing it the dead heat of summer it's like being in a sauna. And I grew up in the south. I'm made of stern stuff. It's hot and tight, the material's dark and heavy, uncomfortable as hell. And talk about hat hair!" 

Alex giggled. "It's still sexy and it is winter still," he reminded him. "It's more than the physical image though." Alex paused. He ran all the erotic things in his mind that turned him on most: the heavy but comforting scent of vanilla, the almost tangible odor of lilacs, pristine white tee shirts encasing hard muscled arms, a tight ass in an equally tight pair of faded jeans, crawling through a sea of blankets blindly looking for a naked mate, fur rugs in front of roaring fires, sweet strawberries soaked in fine French champagne, long walks on the beach at sunset with his bare feet squishing in the soft sand and then having someone rinse his toes clean and his all-time, never-fails arouser, Ravel's Bolero. There was just something about that beat that drove him mad. 

He wondered what kind of fantasy would scare John more-the dirty, raunchy sex or the romantic mush that he secretly loved? 

"When I was a teenager I started to realize that I could be gay. I'd sort of fooled around with a friend of mine from school but it was nothing major. Just the kind of stuff that you do when you're young and horny and can get off six times a day." He smiled sheepishly. "I got up the nerve to go to this porno theatre. I even had fake I.D. Cost me a bundle too. Actually it took me about a month just to get up the nerve. I figured I'd at least try to have real adult sex even though I wasn't quite sure what that was. 

"Anyway I got inside and found a seat in the dark. Maybe ten minutes of the movie played. Christ I was freaking out. I turned red as an apple. There were honest to God muscled, naked men having sex on the screen in every which way. Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to do anything. There was a guy that sat next to me, sizing me up, but before anything could happen there was a police raid." 

"Shit. What happened? Did you get arrested?" 

"No, I was lucky. There was a back exit and I just followed these guys out that way. I was in track at school so I outran them. A few of them got caught and a couple jumped a fence, but I ran down another alley which turned out to be blocked by this cop. 

"I think he took one look at me and knew I was under-aged. I figured I was busted for sure but instead of arresting me he let me go with a warning. I was so embarrassed I wanted a hole to open up and swallow me. I promised I'd stay away from the place and ran like the devil." Alex blushed with the memory. "I still remember how scared I was of being put in jail and having my parents bail me out. I would have been mortified. But I was turned on too. That cop was awfully cute. His smell and the sight of his uniform not to mention how buff he looked in it was enough to make me horny. The thrill of being caught was a turn-on too. Ever since then I've had this thing for cops." He gazed up at John through his thick lashes. "Every time Fox caught me he'd beat the crap out of me but even with all the training I'd been through I couldn't lift a hand against him. I wanted to touch him but at the same time I was scared he'd feel how hard I was because I knew he'd be angry but I was so in love with him I hated to get away." He shrugged again and dropped his head. "Now here I am living with three former law enforcement officers. How lucky can a guy get?" 

John was floored. "Wow, talk about a fetish," he joked. 

Alex's eyes twinkled. "I know all the words to the theme song from "cops" too," he purred. 

John chuckled and sat down on the bed. He let out a sigh. "You see, before I got involved with you guys, I'd never played these kinds of games before. Not with my wife and not even with the few guys I'd slept with during college and when I was in the marines. When I was growing up, life revolved around God, country and marriage. You went to church every week and you whooped it up every fourth of July, waving flags and sparklers and when you grew up you settled down with a nice girl and had a family. I did all that. 

"Now, don't get me wrong, my choices weren't mistakes. I loved my little boy with all my heart and me and Barbara were devoted to each other. But sometimes I wondered if it was just the idea of marriage that I liked. It was a good life for me though so I didn't give it a second thought. I had my career, a great wife who didn't complain if we made love once a month and a boy who was my pride and joy. I didn't think of myself as gay for a long time. It was just a phase or something to get out of my system. It was circumstances like being in the marines with a couple of hundred horny guys sleeping just inches away from you or maybe I'd drunk just a little too much." He shook his head and dangled his hands between his legs, studying his nails. "It was never something to make a life out of. It wasn't something you talked about at the dinner table and you sure as hell didn't bring home a guy to mom and dad." 

"But Johnny you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were a great cop and you served your country. You deserve to have someone love you they way we do. These games are just for fun. Dressing up in leather or spanking someone doesn't turn you into a criminal. Well maybe in some states it does." 

John laughed softly. "I never knew what love with another man was like until now. It started with Fox. When I was assigned to find him, he was another case. I went into it whole-heartedly. I went into it like that with all my work after Luke died and my marriage broke up." 

"You're pretty determined when you set your mind to something." 

"True. Anyway Fox to me before I met him was a case until I started hearing about his life. He was a sort of hero and a puzzle I wanted to solve. When I saw a photo of him, boom, I fell and I fell hard. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. And I suddenly had no qualms about what I wanted and denied myself." 

Alex smiled. "Fox was the first man I fell in love with too. I knew him by reputation, knew how tenacious and intelligent he was. Smart as a whip and when he insulted me, twice as biting. But when I saw his picture, I loved him instantly. I wanted to save him or just fuck him. He looked so vulnerable, you know?" 

John nodded agreement. "What about Walter? When did you fall for him?" 

"First time I heard his voice growling at someone. Gave me a hard-on you could bat a baseball with." 

John laughed. "Me too. We're two of a kind." 

"At least we have the same taste in men." 

"Fox got me to believe that maybe there is more out there." 

"He makes you re-evaluate your belief system." 

"That's a good way to put it." 

"Makes you believe anything is possible." 

"That the world is flat and you'll fall off if you let go." 

Alex nodded. "So don't let go." 

John smiled. His body relaxed. "It wasn't funny at the time but Fox couldn't stand me. After you helped rescue him and we recovered him, he hated the fact that I was not only assigned to the x-files but he was out waiting re-assignment to another department. He really believed I was part of the conspiracy and he was left out in the cold with Scully while me and Monica took over. He was raring to go after he was healed by Jeremiah but he was grounded for a while until they were sure he was all right physically and mentally." 

"What convinced him?" 

"You really missed a lot while you were off fighting with the rebels. Fox went back to work in the violent crimes section. Scully was kept busy doing autopsies while she was pregnant and I was stuck in the x-files with that bastard Kersh orchestrating practically every move we made." 

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Kersh was almost a big a catch as Spender." 

"That's for sure. But in the end, justice prevailed. Mostly on account of you." John looked at his lover proudly. "Anyway, I asked Fox for some help on a case and for some reason he agreed. I don't think it had much to do with me. I think he just missed the hell out of the x-files. So there we were, late at night, alone in his old office and something about the way the light caught his face, I just couldn't help but stare at him. I was tempted to make a move but one thing led to another and we had a big blow-up. So I did the only thing I could think of to shut him up. Kissed him." 

Alex's eyes widened. "What did he do?" 

"Kissed me back. Unfortunately we didn't get very far since Walter walked in on us. He grabbed me, pushed me against the wall and told me in no uncertain terms to keep his hands off his man." 

Alex giggled. "That sounds like Walter." 

"I had no idea the two of them were an item. The night we found him was the first time Walter told Fox how he really felt and they were together since then." 

"So true love prevailed after Walter cooled off?" 

"Something like that," he mused. 

Alex held out his hand and John took it pulling him against him. He slid down to kneel at his feet. "So. Do you want to play my game?" 

"I think you should get up off the floor and against the wall," he replied in a deep, harsh voice. It was hard to be gruff when Alex looked at him so adoringly. 

He looked up in surprise but complied with a whispered, "yes, sir." 

His feet were braced far apart but John took his baton and tapped his legs. "Wider." 

His feet inched outward until they trembled with tension and the width that had him halfway to doing the splits. 

John smiled at the muscles stretching underneath the soft gray tee-shirt. Alex's shoulder blades stuck out like angel's wings. Some angel. Luckily for them he'd fallen to earth. 

He knighted him with the baton then slid it down over his back, over the tense muscles, the straight spine which curved down to his firm ass and poked one cheek. Alex grunted but stayed still. John tapped the baton between his legs. Alex swayed and moaned but he stayed upright. 

"Maybe I ought to do a strip search. See if you're hiding anything in there." John fingered the tight jeans. "But I can't see that you could hide much in those tight pants. Of course there could be something stuck up that tight hole. Should I check?" He pushed Alex up against the wall. A squeak escaped him as he humped the wall with John's weight behind him. He could feel his hot breath on his neck. 

"Take your clothes off punk." 

"Yes, sir," he stammered. Alex turned and undressed with shaky fingers. He stood naked, with his prosthetic off, his clothes pooled at his feet, one hand behind his back and his head bowed with submission. 

"Very good." 

John tapped him here and there, lightly bouncing the baton against Alex's hard shaft and watching it sway. Alex licked his lips. 

"This the way to play your game, babe?" 

Alex nodded wordlessly. His eyes were bright with arousal. 

"Turn around again." 

John tucked the baton under his arm, flipped open the top of the bottle of lube and greased his fingers. He had three of them inside Alex's ass before the man begged for release. But he was patient and thorough. He wanted Alex opened up and relaxed. 

When he was through he ordered him onto the bed, slid a pillow under his hips to lift his ass up and snapped handcuffs on his wrist and the headboard. 

Alex squirmed and moaned with frustration. But John just smiled and began a slow strip tease. He was sweating in the now too tight, hot uniform. He carefully folded the clothes and stuck the hat on Alex's head. 

"That's a good luck on you jailbait." 

Alex began to protest. The hat was itchy. 

"You have the right to remain silent," John said. He straddled Alex and slid his hard cock between Alex's open lips. "That ought to keep you quiet for a while. Of course once I shove my cock up your ass you're going to be screaming." 

Alex moaned around the hard shaft stuffed in his mouth. He sucked John eagerly, letting his tongue dance all around it, chewing it lightly when John let him pop it out, then sucking it all the way down his throat again. John's blue eyes were nearly rolling back in his head. Alex let his cock escape his mouth. His chest heaved with exertion. 

"Johnny, now please," he rasped. 

"Please what?" 

John took the hat off his head. Poor baby was sweating like crazy. He smoothed down the soft short hair. 

"Fuck me." 

"Fuck me what?" 

"Fuck me officer! Fuck me already!" 

John smiled. "I guess you deserve it. Get ready." 

John slid down his body, applied more lube to his already wet cock and rammed it in. 

Alex groaned and closed his eyes. He shook his head back and forth. His sounds were sort of moans and squeaks as he tried to hold on until John was all the way in. He uttered another loud moan as John bottomed out and began to thrust. Alex's moans combined with the clank of the handcuff as John's fast quick shoves made him bounce on the bed. 

True to his word, John made him scream. He rattled the cuffs again as he tried to grasp John. Instead he clutched him tighter with his legs and spurted his come all over the two of them. John held out only seconds longer and came with a harsh moaning grunt, collapsing on Alex with a soft moan. 

They stayed that way until their breathing evened out. Alex gave a little moan of protest at the weight on his chest and his legs that were still spread out wide. John took pity on him and got up and unlocked the cuffs while Alex shook his legs out to get the feeling back in them. 

John cleaned them both up and got back into bed. Alex immediately snuggled up to him. He loved to curl up next to his lovers at any time, but especially after making love and definitely after a bout of rough sex. They fell asleep quickly, with John cradling Alex's still sticky body against his. He didn't mind the warmth or tackiness as skin glued to skin. It was rather comforting. Just like the sound of his lover's deep breathing or the whimpering noise he made in his sleep. 

Fox and Walter returned home not long after. They stepped quietly into the bedroom when they saw that their lovers were sound asleep. They undressed silently and took a hot shower together then crawled into bed on either side of Alex and John. There was a soft sigh that could have come from either one of them or both but they didn't wake. 

Walter plucked the hat off the post where John had hung it up. Fox shrugged and they both wondered what kind of games they'd been up to. They planned on finding out once their worn-out lovers woke up.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
